The "Best Pharmaceuticals for Children/Pediatric Devices" act was signed into law by the President on 9/27/07 (P.L. 110-85). The legislation was reauthorized as part of the Food and Drug Administration Amendments Act of 2007 (P.L. 110-85), extending patent exclusivity and making improvements to the research program led by the NICHD in partnership with other NIH Institutes and Centers and the Foundation of the NIH. The steps that NIH has taken to implement the new legislaiton include;redirecting prioritization to focus on needs in pediatric therapeutics, identification of gaps in testing drugs and biologics, identification of deseases and conditions bringing children into contact with the health care system and therapeutic approaches utilized in treating those diseases and conditions.